A personal headphone assembly or other type of personal acoustic system often includes a band and at least one acoustic speaker connected to a respective end of the band. The band may be a headband that is configured to be positioned relative to (e.g., over) a user's head and/or neck to hold the acoustic element(s) relative to (e.g., over, in, or on) the user's ear(s). The user's comfort, the sound quality of the acoustic element(s), and/or other objectives often are improved when the earpiece fits snugly on, over and/or around the user's ear(s). Due to variations in the shape and size of peoples' heads, as well as variations in personal preferences regarding the positioning and fit of personal acoustic systems, it is often difficult to design earphones that comfortably adjust to and/or fit large groups of people.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.